


Walk With Me

by EuphoricMother



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Post-Time Skip, Sex, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricMother/pseuds/EuphoricMother
Summary: Sometimes, Byleth wished he could just rewind time all the way back to an early morning in Remire when three students came running in asking for help against some bandits.  Wind time back to before they came.Edelgard had quietly watched the man who was once her teacher but now her most trusted ally and warrior sitting all alone.  It had taken her quite a while to find him and a sense of alarm had surprising begun to rise within her.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Walk With Me

Byleth sat quietly in the Goddess Tower staring out at the landscape lost in thought. He wanted everything to be simple, to make sense, to just be over. Too much to ask he supposed. Sometimes, he wished he could just rewind time all the way back to an early morning in Remire when three students came running in asking for help against some bandits. Wind time back to before they came. Back to when it was just his father and himself taking on life with a band of mercenaries. No complications, no goddess power, no war, and Jeralt would still be there to help him make sense of things.

Edelgard had quietly watched the man who was once her teacher but now her most trusted ally and warrior sitting all alone. It had taken her quite a while to find him and a sense of alarm had surprising begun to rise within her. The tower was the last place she had left to look, and there he was. All alone, just staring to the distance seemingly lost in thought. 

The battle ahead was going to be a difficult one to be sure. One that would bring them to face Dimitri and Rhea. They had to win it. Had to defeat Rhea to reach the goal of banishing the importance of crests and morbid relics and the hold that Rhea held over the land. Was he worried? Did he have second thoughts of even siding with her to begin with? Her pale brows drew together as she slowly took the last few stair steps now and dared to approach him. 

He could hear her heels clacking on the floor and knew, without even looking, that it was Edelgard approaching. He drew a deep breath and let it out slowly. The fingertips of his hands pressing together now making a pyramid as they rested between his knees while leaning forward, his elbows resting on his thighs. He closed his eyes as if wishing he could make her turn around and go back.

“You have been missed for quite some time, my teacher,” she said as she approached.

“Please,” he began quietly, “just walk away. Leave me be.”

His words cut into her, causing more pain that she cared to admit. She swallowed and drew a breath of determination. “It is not like you to dismiss me in such a way.” She watched his head turn now, his face void of emotion, eyes staring at her. It was enough to make anyone else shrink away; however, she remained steadfast. “Do you regret walking with me down this path and wish to leave?” There, she asked. Now all she could do is brace for his answer.

He looked at his fingers a moment and then straightened on the bench before looking at her. Her pale hair was free of her headpiece and fell over her shoulders. Even in the darkened side of the tower he had retreated to, he couldn’t deny that she was beautiful. “No,” he finally answered.

She hadn’t even realized she had been holding her breath until she let it out in a barely audible sigh of relief. “I am happy to hear that,” she replied evenly and dared to take a couple of steps closer to him. “I can see that something is troubling you, Professor. Please, you can share anything with me. I hope you know that.”

His green eyes studied her for a long moment. How could he tell her that he was wishing he had never met her, Dimitri, or Claude that morning years ago? And was that really the truth? His brows lowered. No, it was not. He treasured all of experiences he had had with them. “I appreciate that. I do,” he stated firmly as if he needed to confirm his feeling to her. “Perhaps, later we can talk,” he offered. “And I know you know my name. I would rather you call me, Byleth, than refer to me as your teacher any longer.”

Edelgard mutely nodded. “I understand, Byleth,” she said, sampling the name she had never called him to his face before, but only used in her own mind. “I will leave you, for now. I do hope we can talk together later.” She watched him nod and then reluctantly turned on her heel.

Byleth closed his journal and pushed it back on his desk with the heel of his hand. He had started keeping a diary after Jeralt had been killed. After all, the diary of his father had actually become a comfort to him despite opening a box of questions that will never be answered. At least it helped him keep his father’s memory and experiences they had shared alive.

His eyes moved to the tray of empty dishes from the dinner he had taken to his room rather than eat in the crowded dining hall. At least he had easily been able to make it to his room with it only running into a couple of people. Explaining that he had some maps and tactics that he needed to explore before the battle was not so far fetched that it raised any concerns. He would wait awhile longer before taking it back.

Standing, he pulled his shirt tails free of his trousers and unbuttoned the top few buttons and cuffs before stretching and allowing a yawn to escape his lips. The tray could wait until tomorrow he decided as he sat down and pulled off his boots. Just as he let the second one drop to the floor, he heard the knock on his door. Even as his brain was attempting to tell him to ignore it, the other part—the one with the louder conscience, had him walking to the door.

“Good evening, Byleth,” Edelgard greeted as the door opened. She was holding a tray of tea and a few treats. “I was hoping we could talk a bit over some tea,”

He smiled at her in spite of himself while reaching to take the tray from her. “Come in,” he offered, stepping back to allow her entrance. Setting the tray on a table, he pulled a chair over for her. She smiled at him and he couldn’t help smiling back despite the mood he had been in most of the day. He was really happy to see her he had to admit to himself. 

“I’m sorry,” she began as she sat and folded her hands in her lap, “I can see you were clearly settling in for the night.”

He sat down at the small table opposite her. “Not a problem. I told you earlier that we could talk this evening. I just let it slip my mind.” Taking the pot, he poured her a cup of tea and one for himself. The scent of her favorite bergamot tea filled his nostrils. “I am glad you came.”

She smiled now, feeling a bit more relaxed. “Thank you,” she said as she took a sip of the tea. “I was hoping to see you at dinner, but Linhardt told me that you had decided to eat in your room tonight.” Her lilac eyes regarded him carefully as he took a sip of his tea. “Something about wanting to think about battle tactics.” She was well aware that this was probably not the case, but his face gave nothing away.

Her eyes lingered over his handsome features as his green eyes were fixed on his tea cup, watching the dark fluid within. His light green hair was tousled about his head. She allowed herself the moment to follow his throat down to where his shirt was open enough so that she could see below the hollow between his collarbones to his chest. When her eyes lifted, she was startled to find he was looking at her and felt herself blush at having been caught staring.

“I apologize for being unaccommodating earlier today,” he offered now in an attempt to break the awkward silence that was befalling them. “I was allowing my thoughts to wander into areas that are best left behind.”

“Such as?” Edelgard couldn’t seem to help asking what had him so preoccupied earlier. It wasn’t just a need to be nosey but more of a desire to know any and every thing about the man that had gotten under her skin and into her heart.

Byleth’s breath came out in a long sigh. “I was thinking about what things would be like for me if we had never met that morning in Remire.” He watched her face as the expression changed from curiosity to what almost appeared to be sadness. “I allowed myself to get caught up in a series of self-reflection, regret, and what if moments.” He shook his head. “Things that I would be telling all of you not to dwell on.” He softly chuckled. “And here I was totally absorbed.”

She dolloped a bit of berry preserves on a piece of cake and looked at him. “I hope you understand that I have to ask you again if you have regrets in siding with me against Rhea.” She pushed the bite of cake into her mouth and braced herself for the answer while trying to look steadfast.

A pale green brow lifted now in amusement at the smudge of preserves at the corner of her lips. His finger lifted to her face and slowly wiped the jelly from her lips, and then without really thinking about it, he slowly licked his finger clean while holding her eyes with his. “My answer is still no.”

Edelgard was totally mesmerized by the action and felt her breath catch at watching him lick his finger. She cleared her throat and dropped her eyes as she felt the color rise to her cheeks.

“I’m sorry,” he offered and waited for her to look at him again. “That was improper for me to do with the Emperor. I should have offered you a napkin. Hubert would probably have my head for such an action.” 

She chuckled now and dared to look at him again. “After what you have endured with black magic cast against you, I hardly think anything Hubert tosses at you will have any effect. But then again, he can use a bow an arrow effectively if need be.”

His hand reached out now and took hers, void of her usual gloves. “I need to make something clear to you, El, I do not regret my decision. I only regret that I will not understand or get the truth about what Rhea did to me when I was born. Why I am the way I am. Why doesn’t my heart beat like everyone else’s?” His shoulder lifted. “Things that I tell myself don’t really matter, but behind it all, it does.”

“I understand.” She adored that he called her by her nickname. It seemed so much more personal with him. Her hand turned in his so her fingers could move and feel the callouses and strength in it. The contact was not intimate but potent to her just the same. She felt him lightly tug and took the hint to stand allowing him to pull her into his lap as he turned in the chair. 

She looked into his eyes as he stared at her. One arm cradling her while the other still held her hand. “There is something else that has been bothering me,” he said softly. “Perhaps, I can take care of that now.” His hand released hers and lifted to her cheek before sliding back so that he could apply enough pressure to tilt her face upward. His lips gently met hers, ever so softly skating over them before he drew back to look into her eyes.

Edelgard stared into the green depths of his eyes for a moment before allowing her hand to slip behind his head to bring his lips back to hers. How long had she actually dreamed of this moment? To have him touch her, to treat her like a woman he desired. Her lips parted, and slowly his tongue pushed through to sample her taste and entice her tongue to dance with his.

Byleth’s eyes closed as he savored the taste of her while holding her close. She was so petite; he was afraid he would break her if he pulled her as tightly as he really wanted to. It didn’t matter that she was the Emperor and he just a commoner, it didn’t matter that he really had nothing to offer her but support, all that mattered was that he had her to himself at that moment. Just the moment, and she wanted it, too.

When they parted, he roamed his eyes over her face. So perfect, he decided, even when she put on her arrogant face, she was perfect. His fingers grazed her cheek before tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. He loved when she let her hair fall free of her head adornments and ties. The pale locks were so soft and smelled of flowers. He swallowed and let the thoughts in his head pour out his mouth, “I have no right. I just couldn’t seem to contain myself any longer.” His arm around her unconsciously hugged her a bit tighter. “You have come to mean so much to me.”

Her heart soared at his words. Things she wanted, dreams she had, all of them seemed to include him anymore. The thought of him leaving her when the war was over crushed her when she was alone in the large room that was once Rhea’s. Nightmares of her past had nearly been replaced by nightmares of being alone, without him.

“You have every right,” she said now. “It should never matter one’s station, wealth, or family. All that should ever matter is…” she hesitated now, almost afraid to say the words and yet afraid to not say them, “love for each other,” she finished in a whisper.

A smile touched his lips before he gathered her to him and captured her lips in a kiss that meant to claim her as his without a doubt. His arm held her tightly while his other hand cradled her head. “I do love you, El,” he said in a near whisper against her ear as soon as the kiss ended. 

Edlegard wrapped her arms around him squeezing her eyes against the tears of happiness that were threatening her. She never thought she would ever hear those words, much less hear them from him. Her hand lifted, her fingers tangling into his hair as she held him close before loosening her hold so she could kiss him again.

Byleth felt her hand move to slide down his shoulder come to rest against his chest and sighed when he felt her fingers move to slip under the opening of his shirt and come against his skin. So warm, her fingers felt so warm. He trailed the backs of his fingers down her cheek, her throat, and down around the curve of her breast. Her sigh was like music to his ears.

Her fingers moved to unbutton the remaining buttons on his shirt. So often she had wondered what was under his garments, picturing all manner of a hard and toned torso, and tonight she would know for sure. She felt him shift in the chair a bit and looked at him. “I’m sorry, am I getting heavy for you?”

He pursed his lips a bit against the chuckle that was threatening him. “Um, no. You are not heavy at all.” His hand moved now to adjust her just a bit so he could move his leg to relieve some constriction he was feeling in his trousers. “I just need to readjust a bit. You are causing….um…..” his brows lifted and he drew a breath to find words that wouldn’t mortify her, “a reaction, if you get my gist.”

“A—oh, oh!” She smiled now. “Am I?’ She couldn’t help her eyes from dropping down, however, his shirt and her skirt kept him well covered. Her teeth gnawed her lower lip as she looked back at him, his shirt now completely unbuttoned and begging her to push it open. She lifted her hand and placed it flush against his skin and slid it to the side over his taut skin before lifting to push it over his shoulder. “Do you think you could allow me to remove this shirt?”

His eyes remained fixed to hers before he grabbed her by the waist and stood, placing her on her feet in front of him. He shrugged out of his shirt and tossed it onto the chair before turning to face her. In the flickering candle light, he watched her eyes roam over his chest and abdomen. Her fingers reaching out to trace a scar here and there before settling on the oldest one down the center of his chest.

She looked up at him. “What is this scar from? It isn’t a battle scar.”

He shook his head. “I don’t know. I have had it as long as I can remember.” Her brows lowered, and he watched her unbutton the buttons on her dress before shrugging out of it to let it drop to the floor. He swallowed as she lifted her fingers to unlace the thin petticoat at the top to pull it open just enough to reveal a network of scarring between her breasts.

“I know mine are from crest experiments,” she offered not feeling as self-conscious as she thought she would. “I can’t help but wonder,” she let the sentence hang as her eyes lifted to his. Her arms reached up around his neck pulling him down as she stood on her toes to meet his lips with hers.

Byleth scooped her up and placed her on the bed coming down to rest beside her. His hand skated up her bare arm to her shoulder before sliding down to cup her breast. His tongue teased her lips apart and pushed its way in to taste her. His fingers teased her nipple to attention causing her to softly moan in response. He sighed her nickname against her cheek as his hand skated down, lifted her petticoat and drifted between her thighs, feeling the moisture pooling on her panties.

Edelgard shyly moved her hand to press against his crotch to feel his erection hard against her palm. The moan he let out at her touch was empowering and urged her to reach to the clasp on his trousers and tug.

“El,” he breathed against her, “you need to be sure.”

“I have never been more sure of anything in my life,” she answered as she kissed him. “Please, Byleth, let us have this night together before we march into uncertainty.” 

He got up so he could remove his trousers while she removed the rest of her garments and slipped under the covers in a sudden act of modesty. A smile touched his lips as he slid into the bed under the covers with her. “Should I have blown out the candles?” he asked her softly while dropping a kiss to her forehead. 

“Don’t make fun of me,” she pouted. “I am well aware of my short falls compared to the other women around here.”

“Kiss me,” he breathed as he leaned to claim her lips with his. “The only thing that matters to me, is you,” he said. “I don’t care how petite you are or how scarred you are. I love all of you.”

“Show me,” she sighed. “Please.”

His lips claimed hers before he showered kisses along the column of her neck tenderly biting her as he made his way down to draw a taut nipple into his mouth and gently sucked while his hand skated down her abdomen and into her wet folds. He adored the soft sighs and moans she filled the room with as she arched and reacted to his touch. The squeak that she made when he dipped his finger into her made him smile against her as he moved to kiss her lips again.

She moved and arched giving into the sensations he was causing to flood through her. It was beautiful and rippled through her body in waves of pleasure she didn’t realize she could feel. His lips, his tongue, his fingers all moved with deliberate tenderness and enticed new reactions of arousal.

He felt her shift downward enough reach out so she could gingerly wrap her fingers around him while her thumb brushed over the tip smearing the moisture there and couldn’t help the groan that passed his lips. His breath sucked in as she ever so slowly drifted her fingers down the length of him and then slipped down to sample the feel of his balls. “Ah, damn, El, careful,” he breathed against her feeling far more sensitive to her touch than he had counted on.

Dipping a second finger into her, he slowly moved them in and out before curling them just enough to hear her groan and arch into him. Slowly withdrawing them, he teased her clit until he felt her arch and a throaty moan poured from her lips. He moved his hand to rest on her abdomen while she steadied her breathing.

She looked at him now, his eyes wildly dilated with arousal. “I want you to feel as wonderful as you have made me feel,” she said in a voice thick with passion. 

Her hand pressed against his chest pushing him back on the bed. He watched her as all of her inhibitions were seemingly gone now, when she threw the covers aside and moved over top of him. A sigh escaped him when she kneeled over him and evilly wiggled her hips over him causing her wet folds to slide against his length. His eyes closed as he drew a deep breath to steady his urge to release so soon. His hands moved to her hips where he dug his fingers into her. “El, stop just a minute.”

“Am I not doing something right?”

He couldn’t help chuckling, her innocence was precious. “Oh, you are definitely doing everything right.” He pulled her down over his chest and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I just need a minute or everything will be over too soon.”

“Ooooh,” she cooed then lifted her head to look at him. Her teeth toyed with her lower lip a moment as she contemplated how to tell him what she really wanted. “Byleth, I want to feel you inside me.”

“Wh—what?”

“Please, make me all yours, By,” she said as she rolled her hips against him again while she layed against his chest. “I love you and want all of you.” Her head tipped and she pressed a kiss to his neck. “Let me have this one thing I ask of you tonight,” she whispered.

In an easy, fluid motion, he rolled her to her back and stared down into her lilac eyes. He felt her hand lift and slip around his head pulling him down for a kiss. His hand slid down her body and between her thighs where he coaxed them apart before moving to position himself. Edelgard stared up into his eyes, and he slipped a hand under her hips to lift her just a bit before thrusting into her.

The quick cry of pain and widening of her eyes tore into him, and he remained still while fixing his eyes on hers waiting for her expression to relax. A sigh drifted from her lips, and she moved now sampling the feel. Following her lead, Byleth slowly withdrew just a bit before pushing now his full length. “I’m sorry, El. Are you okay?” he quietly purred against her cheek.

“Oh, yes,” she sighed. “What a marvelous feeling having you so close,” she breathed as her arms came around him. 

Hearing that, Byleth began a slow and steady rhythm that she quickly picked up on. The feel of her so wet and tight around him was wildly intoxicating and made him struggle not to make the experience end before either of them could savor the moment. Her sighs and moans filled the room like music to his ears. He pushed deeply into her feeling her spasm around him and cry out in delight. 

He sighed and closed his eyes while the pleasure of her move with him was pure ecstasy. How he had managed to last this long was a miracle as he felt the rise of release nearing its peak. A husky groan poured from him as he pulled free and unloaded on her abdomen before dropping beside of her. Drawing a deep breath, he reached down to pull up the spare blanket on the bottom of the bed to wipe her off. 

Edelgard watched as he carefully pushed the material around gathering up the goo on her belly. Her eyes moved to look at him as he tossed the soiled blanket aside and looked at her. “I have never experienced anything so wonderfully fulfilling,” she admitted softly.

A smile touched his lips as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips. “I agree,” he purred into her ear and then moved to gather her against him while his hand pulled the covers over them. “I know you can’t stay, but I need you to be here just a while longer.”

A contented smile stretched her lips as she snuggled against him. “I will stay with you as long as you need me.”

“Mmmmm, that will be forever, then,” he commented and looked at her as she pulled back and stared into his eyes.

“Forever. I love the sound of that.”


End file.
